Sunshine Through The Canvas
by Luke-Lindsedt
Summary: In a certain Shinkyo Art Academy located in Germany, Levi and Eren were amongst the various students who have big dreams and hope to soar high in the sky with wings created by their own bare hands. But, what's up with Levi forcing Eren to watch him play horror games anyway?Let the conflict ensue! LeviXEren SnK Art School AU! -insp by hikariix!


"I'm warning you. Eren Jaeger. You're NOT going to color my shirt pink." Levi growled as he noticed Eren's alternative glances towards him and back to his easel. The frustration on projects was already getting to him, then this brat is going to make it worse. His tablet pen did a few more lines and stopped, his back slumped against the bedpost. With one palette in hand, Eren grinned and smeared the paints onto the canvas, ignoring Levi's menacing statement. Although Levi hated being painted, he had done this a lot more times before, with the excuse of 'I'm using you as my model'. (which pissed Levi off every single time)

The moonlight shimmered as the two of them were working around the clock on projects, which were, very, very tiring. Shinkyo Art Academy won't go easy on students who skip their projects, Eren thought grudgingly. What's making it worse is that he likes doing his work at the eleventh hour. The best way to make him do his work was Levi's constant pinches and 'you're not going to the University of Yakellshire with me like this'.

It's was the duo's dream, to aim for the bachelor degree studies at Yakellshire. It's a long way from where they're from now. Where was it again? Australia?

Levi, Eren, Armin and Mikasa. The four of them graduated with flying colors from Shiganshina High and received scholarships to study here. Levi could remember clearly while Eren hugged the four of them and laughed buoyantly, giving each other's high fives during their graduation ceremony. The way all of them tossed the square caps into the air and leaped like never before. The wind tousled their hair and carried their hats away, blending in with all the jubilant chatters and cheers. He'd never felt anything that made him so elated before, the moments he shared with them that day engulfed him in pure exuberance.

Levi put down his drawing tablet and narrowed his eyes at the brunet. His brown hair swayed gently alongside the breeze from the opened window while his turquoise eyes focused on the white canvas. He was slumping, despite Levi's multiple lectures on crooked bones. Eren flinched. Slowly he cocked his head to the right and acknowledged Levi's ominous glare, then quickly sat upright and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Eren." Levi called adjusted the fluffy pillow behind him for comfort. He was sitting on Eren's bed. Yet again, not that Eren minded much.

"Yes Levi? And why are you sitting on my bed again?" Eren's brushes didn't stop from their work and continued to trace along the lines of Levi's shirt. He used blue this time which Levi would much prefer. Except, this was light blue, not dark.

"Don't question me." Levi hugged another pillow and rested his chin on his right knee. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I'm adding the finishing touches. Hey, do this posture for a sec will you?" Eren placed a fist under his chin and glanced downwards, smirking after he'd done the administration. Levi pouted and followed, but just for five seconds until he returned to his original apathetic position. Eren's cheery smile made him fidget awhile and tugged at the sheets. No way he's getting away with this.

Levi swung his legs and got down from the bed. Eren stared at him in confusion as he jerked his head up, after completing the last shadows of the fist. "What are you doing Levi?"

The raven-haired man sneered and fished out his headphones. He plopped down onto the chair and turned on the computer, much to Eren's trepidation. The brunet kept his art tools away at lightning speed and stood behind Levi, his face transforming into fright as he saw the words on the screen: Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs.

"What? Are you scared? Eren?" Levi turned around and teased, his arm dangled over the mahogany wood.

"N-no!" Eren held his arms in front of him in protest. _A new amnesia game. Fuck. He's going to force me to watch him play again. Fuck._

"Then sit here." The raven-haired man smirked and patted the chair beside him. He knew too well on how Eren reacts to horror. Sometimes he would peer at Eren who was tensed up and give him a jumpscare, which almost made the boy puke. He chuckled at his past memories of the brunet and listened to the introduction of the game, now with his headphones on.

Eren eyed the computer screen nervously and sat down to the chair beside Levi. The screen now showed a chinese-style pig mask, colored in different patterns and linings. _Hmm...this is different from the other Amnesia games...maybe it won't be that scary at all!_

"Hey." Levi pulled Eren closer and whispered to his ear in an eerie tone, accompanied with a sly smirk. "The real fun is just about to commence."

Eren shuddered at the threat hidden behind the male's menacing sentence. Sure he'd been scared like a guinea pig countless times before in situations just like this one, and this time it won't be much different, yes? Nevertheless, Eren could feel his heart pound faster every second and he could hear them ringing loudly in his ears. God, this happens every single time. Goddammit. He tugged at Levi's sleeve and buried his face into it, reluctant to watch the horrifying gameplay. He had tried playing Slender Man once as a suggestion from Armin. As Levi was out for his graphic designing class, he put on his headphones and searched through his folders. With trembling hands he fought the courage to double-click the icon, then shut his eyes abruptly when the window occupies the whole screen. Curse Levi, he thought. That bastard always likes to play his games in full screen, irrelevant to our timid Eren here.

* * *

*flashback

"Oh shit."

_Slender: The Arrival_

_Start Game_

_Stage Selection_

_Options Extras_

_Credits_

_Exit Game_

How easy was it to just press the 'Exit Game' button? But he didn't.

_Start Game_

Eren rubbed his already sweaty palms together and waited for the loading screen. Slowly, an image began to form, a quite blurry image it is. _Is it raining_? Eren thought curiously.

"It's...a car. Hm?"

The scene faded and words began to form on the irky black blackboard background.

_So often are you guided by iur devotion, our love, our affection._

The car appeared once again but it didn't move, stopping dead at its tracks.

_A bond that pulls us down paths not bargained._

A cutscene where everything was black was shown, accompanied by distant thunder rumbles alongside dead trees in the distance.

_And when you find yourself alone as HE casts out that bedevilling gaze._

_How far will it carry you?_

"Oh what the fuck are those figures appearing simultaneously?" Eren rubbed his forehead and twitched an eyebrow in confusion. Did this usually happen while he was forced to watch Levi play? He doesn't remember at all, probably too busy burying his eyes behind his hands. "Oh?"

The gloominess disappeared in an instant, and Eren was shown a scene where there were autumn colored trees. _Odd, it's daylight, when Levi plays this its usually night..._

He moved his arrow keys and glanced around, reakizing the situation he was in. It seemed that his blue car crashed, or was blocked, by a dead tree. _Great. Nice start off._

He continued to trek down the path before him, leaves crushing beneath his footsteps. The scenery was beautiful, not to mention the clouded skies. _Wait...is it becoming darker? Or is it just me?_

Indeed, the screen was becoming darker and darker as he walked on. "Do I have a flashlight? No?" Eren pressed random keys but there wasn't an inventory. "I'm fucked then...Hey! A jeep-thinga-majig!"

Eren went closer and inspected it, hoping that there was somebody in there, but it was highly unlikely. Stupid. "Why would people park their cars here anyway? It's in the middle of the road! Geez!" Eren pouted and rolled his eyes. "Better keep following the tracks."

The sky got darker and darker with every step he took. And it has only been a minute! One time it was light and beautiful, the next second every thing became creepy as hell. The bright colors turned into dark purple, as if somebody was lurking behind them, waiting for an opportunity to strike...wait. Eren brushed away the thought immediately. Soon Eren couldn't even see the trees arund him anymore, that's when panic surged through his whole body. _Shit shit shit..._

Eren was so preoccupied by the looming silhouettes casted by the tall trees that he flinched when he saw the empty house in front of him. _Fuck. Now a freaking abandoned house. What should I do?_

Eren hesitated for a moment and bit his lip. _What if something jumps out from the house? What if a ghost doll came walking out of the...oh wait. This is Slender Man._

After taking a huge gulp down his throat, the brunet proceeded to opened the door, holding the left click as he pushed...

"Boo."

"GAAHH!"

From that day onwards, Levi received a grim reminder not to scare Eren while he's all tensed up for the sake of his computer's valuable life.

* * *

"Earth to Eren...Earth to Eren Jaeger!" Levi twisted his thumb painfully into the brunet's skull, earning a loud whelp from the latter in response. Levi watched as Eren clutched his head tightly and glared sideways at him. "What was that all about?"

"For spacing out." Levi spoke adamantly and touched the brunet's head, gripping a handful of his smooth brown hair in his palms. Eren did some quick reflexes and managed to get Levi's hands off him. He adjusted his now messy hair and pouted at the raven-haired man, who looked as amused as ever. Slowly a hand came towards Eren's forehead, closer and closer until, he delivered a painful flick that sent Eren yelling again.

"Stop that! It hurts! Bastard!" Eren tried his best to restrain the tears which were starting to build up in his eyes. He raised both of his hands up to his forehead and protected them, firing yet another glare towards his so-called friend.

"Did you know what you were doing just now while your mind was up there?" Levi's nonchalant expression never left his face as he pointed a finger up in the air. "You were rubbing your head against my neck as if it was some warm pillow." he massaged his neck and stared at the brunet beside him. "It tickles, you know."

"W-what the hell?" Eren's face flushed a bright red which tainted his tanned skin. Blood was beginning to rush up to his ears and neck, and Eren could feel them getting hotter by the second. "No I didn't!"

Levi couldn't be more amused at the situation right now. The nineteen year old Eren Jaeger was blushing like some teenage schoolgirl. He enjoyed seeing him like this, really. Absolutely not because that he was cute-

"I know what you did Eren." Levi rolled his eyes and then back to the computer screen. "Now, get ready."

Eren flinched and turned his head sideways. He knows that he couldn't escape from this kind of situation, that is why he was strained into watching this crap...

"Yeah, start the damn game already."

"Oh, eager are we?" Levi smirked again. "Now, shut up and turn off the lights."

* * *

A/N: For more info on this SnK Art AUverse visit hikariix on tumblr for more info! Take a look at her fanarts and capture the duo's interesting personalities! Oh, and this fic was inspired by her :P


End file.
